Chainsaw Songfic
by kobane
Summary: Kurama se da cuenta de algo hasta que es demasiado tarde. SongFic basado en la canción "Chainsaw", original de los Ramones. Yaoi: NueKura-KuronuexKurama.


**Título:** Chainsaw (SongFic)

_**Pequeña Edición: **__Ahora ya tiene la traducción de las líneas en Inglés :D_

**Advertencia:** Bueno pues…los que ya me conocen, saben que sólo escribo Yaoi pero pues…nunca está de más poner la advertencia y evitarnos malos ratos. Esta historia es/tiene tendencia Yaoi (es decir, relata relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos). Ya saben, si no les gusta, no lean o evítense comentar. Tengo experiencia en responder trolleos y no dudaré en ponerla en práctica si empiezan a fregar. ¿La pareja? **NueKura** (también conocida por acá como KuronuexKurama)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yuu Yuu Hakusho ni ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Togashi-sensei y sólo los uso para entretenimiento (mío y de quien sea que lea esto, jaja) sin fines de lucro. La canción que he usado para este fic se llama "**Chainsaw**" y es de los padres del punk, los **Ramones**:D Quizá el ritmo/estilo hace que quede un poco…."extraño" el fic (pues los Ramones siempre fueron bien conocidos por ponerle un toque de humor a sus canciones, a pesar de las temáticas en algunas de ellas) pero igual es una canción que me gusta mucho, del grupo al que amo, acompañando un género que me gusta y una pareja que amo. En pocas palabras….todo un Epic Win para mi, jaja. Antes de empezar la historia, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción. Entrena YouTube y peguen esto después del (punto)com(diagonal) watch?v=im74bBeOT74 (veamos si les aparece, que ff borra lo que detecta como links, si no búsquenla ahí mismo, el tercer resultado es "el bueno" y no les tomará ni 2 minutos. Acuérdense/sepan que la mayoría de las canciones de los Ramones duran menos de 3 minutos).

**Nota:** Por obvias razones, la letra original ha sido modificada levemente para hacer que encaje con el fic (pues la original hace referencia a una chica), pero la esencia se mantiene intacta :)

Sin más que agregar…..

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ahí estaba, sentado cerca de la orilla de una laguna. Parecía contemplar aquel paisaje, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, reviviendo una y otra vez las escenas que acababa de presenciar, todavía sin poder asimilarlo. Su respiración aún estaba algo agitada después de tanto correr.

_Sittin' here with nothing to do… __(Sentado aquí sin nada qué hacer…)_

_Sittin' here thinking only of you… __(Sentado aquí pensando solo en ti…)_

No podía sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza, ni mucho menos podía sacarlo a él de su mente. Él. Kuronue. Su mejor amigo desde hace siglos, aquel sujeto, el único que siempre estuvo a su lado, aquel que nunca lo abandonó.

_But you'll never get out of there… __(Pero nunca saldrás de ahí…)_

_He'll never get out of there…. __(Él nunca saldrá de ahí…)_

Trató de persuadir a su mente, recordándose a sí mismo que Kuronue no era el primero de sus compañeros que moría en una "misión", que, si pudiese llamarlo de alguna manera, no era más que un "gaje del oficio", un riesgo recurrente en este tipo de actividades, especialmente en lugares como el Makai. Trató de recordar algún momento, cualquiera, en que hubiese tenido algún problema o altercado con su amigo, todo con tal de no sentirse "tan mal" por ya no tenerle a su lado.

…_I don't care…. (….No me importa….)_

…Pero la verdad era que, a pesar de que no todo fue siempre color de rosa, y que en algunas ocasiones llegaron a haber roces entre ambos, ni el más grande de ellos pudo engañar a su mente ni hacerle creer que no le importaba.

_When I saw him on the corner, (Cuando lo vi en el rincón,)_

_He told me he wouldn't go far. __(me dijo que no llegaría lejos)_

Aquellas escenas de Nuevo. Kuronue, ensangrentado, totalmente atrapado por afiladas lanzas de bambú que le atravesaban la mayor parte del cuerpo. La vida escapando de él casi tan rápido como aquel líquido carmín. Sus manos apretando las lanzas, como si el hacerlo le ayudase, aunque fuese un poco, a suprimir el horrible dolor que sentía. Dirigió la vista hacia su amigo, quien estaba sólo unos metros más adelante, mirando aquella escena, atónito. La garganta cansada tras haber gritado, por mero instinto, con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del pelinegro. Estaba completamente en shock y sin aliento. Pero… ¿cómo no habría de estarlo, si fue él mismo le pidió que abandonara el pendiente y que no volviese por él?

— ¡Huye, Kurama! ¡No dejes que te atrapen! ¡Corre! —

Resopló. ¿Huir? ¿Para qué? En el momento en que escuchó esas palabras solamente actuó sin pensarlo demasiado. Ambos estaban conscientes de que no había vuelta atrás, que Kuronue no sobreviviría aún si Kurama lograba sacarlo de ahí. Por eso fue que huyó, titubeando al hacerlo, a pesar de todas las circunstancias del momento. Realmente sentía que le había fallado a su amigo, aún cuando sabía que él no tenía la más mínima culpa de su muerte. Maldijo infinitamente a todos esos infelices que le arrebataron a su compañero pero, sobre todo, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio que acababa de descubrir en esos instantes.

_Now I know I'm so much in love, (Ahora sé que estoy muy enamorado,)_

'_cause he's the only boy that I'm ever thinking of… __(porque él es el único chico en quien siempre estoy pensando)_

No pudo contener más las lágrimas al darse cuenta, hasta ahora, de sus propios sentimientos hacia aquel youkai. Kuronue. Su Kuronue. Aquel que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre le había demostrado su cariño y su lealtad.

—Soy un maldito estúpido… — fue lo único que logró escapar de su boca entre sollozos ahogados.

_Texas chainsaw massacre._

_They took my baby away from me… __(Se llevaron a mi chico lejos de mi…)_

_But he'll never get out of there. __(Pero él ya nunca saldrá de ahí)_

_He'll never get out of there… __(Él nunca saldrá de ahí…)_

_I don't care… (No me importa….)_

Apretó los puños, estrellando uno de ellos en la húmeda tierra sobre la que estaba sentado aún. Más amargas lágrimas aparecieron. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de desahogar un poco esa ira que sentía hacia sí mismo mientras ése mismo sentimiento se hundía y ser perdía entre la tristeza y soledad que le embargaba, logrando colapsar al youko. Ése mismo youko que ni el Reikai podría derribar años más tarde.

**.:.:.:.:****おわり****:.:.:.:.**

Explico rápidamente, por si no se entendió mucho ese último "_I don't care_". A grandes rasgos, Kurama trata nuevamente en vano de engañarse a sí mismo y pretender que realmente no le importa lo que ocurrió con Kuronue. Ahora se preguntarán _"¿y qué p#%$ hace el "Texas chainsaw massacre" ahí?"_ a lo que respondo: Lo dejé simplemente porque es una parte "vital" en la canción original y porque, hasta cierto punto, lo que hicieron con Kuro fue una masacre. Por eso es que lo dejé. Pido disculpas si a alguien no le convenció pero sentí que debía dejarlo ahí.

Bien pues….si no mal recuerdo….creo que éste es mi primer SongFic. Si bien es cierto que he usado música en otros fics, generalmente la utilizaba más como una especie de "ambientación" y no tanto para lo que se considera como un SongFic con todas las de la ley (un fic basado en una canción, en pocas palabras).

¡Esta pareja me encanta! No sé, tengo una tendencia a poner a sufrir muchas veces a las parejitas que me gustan y pues…..el contexto en general que envuelve al NueKura da para muchísimo angst, cosa que me gusta demasiado, pues no soy mucho de cosas "lindas y tiernas donde todo es bello, bonito y padre(?)", jeh. Aunque eso no quiere decir que todo lo que escriba de ellos será triste y "oscuro". ¡Para nada! Pues, si Kurama sufre tanto ante la pérdida de Kuronue, aún después de años de haberlo perdido, es porque debieron haber MUCHOS buenos momentos entre ellos, mismos que trataré de explotar un poco con mis siguientes historias (una de ellas ya está terminada en borrador y espera sólo a ser pasada en limpio a la computadora).

Ojalá les haya gustado la historia, misma que forma parte del "tributo ramonero" que seguido suelo hacerle a esta gran banda, y que hayan podido escuchar la canción (¡puntos extra si les gustó! :D). No olviden dejar sus comentarios, preferentemente logueados, si quieren que les responda, si no pues…igual están aprobados los rr's anónimos, je.

Saludos y hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
